This invention relates generally to power tools for removing paint, rust, scale or corrosion from a metal surface and more particularly to a hand-held vibratory type descaling tool which, in addition to providing a descaling operation, also is adapted to provide a scored profile on a metal surface in order to present a more positive gripping surface for paint, urethane, or epoxies and the like.
Various techniques and forms of machines and devices have been developed for abrading work surfaces. Included in such devices are the known types of sanding and grinding machines. Also generally known are impact type of tools which in one way or another chip, scarify or otherwise roughen the surface of a deck/floor, bulkhead/wall or overhead/ceiling.